


The Breadsticks

by thebestdayisme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, No established relationship, One Shot, haikyuu!! - Freeform, honeslty, the breadsticks meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestdayisme/pseuds/thebestdayisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok but imagine the person who is left at the table after their date rushes off with bread sticks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breadsticks

Oikawa talked so much that Hinata couldn’t get a word in edge wise; normally he was the one to be talking without thinking about the other person. Now he knows how much of an ass he is. Hinata only agreed to this date because of Oikawa’s persistence. It wasn’t like he knew much about him, other than that they both play volleyball. Oikawa is a setter and Hinata is a decoy. They should fit together. Only this doesn’t feel like fitting together.  
To be honest Hinata stopped listening a while ago when Oikawa started to talk about aliens. Aliens? Who believe in aliens? That’s when he hears his named being called and he tries to make it look like he’s been listening. “So what’s your opinion on aliens?”  
That’s it; he’s had enough with this. “Honestly I don’t believe in them, there’s no concrete proof and the people that normally believe in them are a little weird.” Oh shit.  
Oikawa’s face falls and he looks like he’s about to cry, then he puts back on his proud demeanor and picks up his bag. “I’m sorry I have to go, right now.” He shoves what’s left of the breadsticks into his bag and leaves. Hinata doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even move.  
The next thing he knows there’s loud laughter right next to him and he has to close his eyes and collect himself before turning to see who is laughing and what they’re laughing at. It’s a waiter, tall, dark hair, and ears pierced, “He shut you down so fast.” The waiter continues to laugh and he looks like an asshole. “All because of something like you not believing in freaking aliens?” the waiter gets right next to Hinata’s both and slides into the spot where Oikawa just was. “I’m sorry, but that’s hilarious.”  
“Who are you?” Hinata is finding his voice again, and it sounds angry. “And why are you talking to me like you know me? And shouldn’t you be working?” the little red head is glaring at the guy in front of him.  
The waiter scowls and shakes his head, “Honestly I thought you were cute and that other guy was obnoxious.” His scowl lessens a little bit, “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t going to run out of here crying.” Even though his words were meant to sound harsh, they don’t.  
“He was sort of annoying.” Hinata smiles and the waiter in front of him blushes and ducks his head, “I’m Shouyou Hinata.” He reaches across the table and waits for the other to do the same.  
The dark haired boy slowly extends his hand, suddenly shy. “Kageyama Tobio”  
“Kageyama get back to work!” someone shouts from a distance away and Kageyama bolts out of the both and looks around for whoever yelled at him.  
He doesn’t see anyone and he turns back to the orange haired boy looking at him in surprise, “Enjoy your meal!” he spins on his heal and rushes back to the kitchen.  
Hinata doesn’t know what to do, or what just happened. So he asks his waitress for a to-go box for all the leftover food and leaves his phone number on his napkin, telling Kageyama to call him when he got off work.


End file.
